


Opposites Attract

by magsimumcute



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, they're being adorable ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magsimumcute/pseuds/magsimumcute
Summary: If anyone had to describe Chandra's and Nissa's relationship, it would probably be that it's fiery; literally.
Relationships: Chandra Nalaar/Nissa Revane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Opposites Attract

If anyone had to describe Chandra's and Nissa's relationship, it would probably be that it's fiery; literally.

These two women could not be any more different in nature. Nissa is calm, always having a back-up plan and control over herself and her powers. She always has everything carefully laid out in front of her, not allowing for any drastic changes last minute. Most of the time lost in thought and selfless to the core.  
Chandra on the other hand is full of temperament and emotions; impulsive and loud and full of energy. She runs on excitement and looks for the next adrenaline rush whenever she can. She loves not knowing what awaits her next and the uncertainty of whether the whole multiverse is going to fall apart any second or not - it gives her purpose to keep pushing herself.

Being so incredibly different from eachother has its perks, and it definitely sparked some powerful chemistry between the both of them. It's always fascinating to be with someone that you can't quite completely understand - someone that challenges you to think out of your comfort zone.  
And through that they both immediately showed interest in eachother from the very beginning where they first met eachother. And that interest quickly developed into romantic feelings.

It was rocky at first: with Nissa wanting to take things slow and see where they go and Chandra just hating not knowing where they both stand. She was too impatient for any of this bullshit and didn't want to risk putting so much time and energy into something that wasn't meant to last anyway, but--

Something about Nissa just would not let her go. She was slow, at times bossy, controlling and cold, but that never managed to overpower her grace, her calmness and wit - she seemingly always knew what to do next; nothing could ever faze her. That is, nothing but Chandra.  
And that had to be the best part about it. Whether it was happiness or anger, Chandra loved getting any kind of emotion out of Nissa. And so the endless tiny fights that would occur through their contrasting personalities became entertaining. They always ended in laughter and jokes, because it was either Nissa just not being able to believe they really had to fight about something as silly as this, or Chandra just hitting a wave of attraction when she saw the passion arise from Nissa.  
They were an interesting pair, but they made it work.

However, as they both slowly settled into the relationship after a few months and started spending more and more time together, they both changed together.  
And a perfect example for that is exactly the situation they're both in right now.

It's sunrise, with the sun shining through the windows and of course directly into Chandra's face. That would normally be enough to already ruin her morning, but right as she wanted to swiftly get up and let her frustrations out she halted-  
Nissa was lying next to her, peaceful as nature itself.  
That was enough to get Chandra to calm down and settle back into bed, just taking in the view before her, knowing it wouldn't take long for her to wake up aswell, as she was a light sleeper.  
But god; Chandra could just stare at her forever. That lean, light body with the slight curves. Her face, satisfied and perfect. Even in her sleep nothing seemed out of place, not even her hair. It was carefully tucked into a braid, as she even had to have control over her hair when she wasn't awake. 'It's healthier for her hair' or whatever. As if they didn't have enough to worry about - with Nicol Bolas being who knows where and doing who knows what - no, she needed to make sure her hair was healthy and long. What a freak.  
And that little sigh she'd let out once in a while - she was a goddess, there was no doubt about it in Chandra's mind. A freak nonetheless, but also a goddess. Iridescent and elegant, who still cared about whether she made a dumb face while she was asleep or not.

It got a quiet little snort out of Chandra - She was the absolute mess instead. She snored and had to be kicked in order to be quiet at night, she had the incredibly messy hair - even messier in the morning than usual - and she even drooled. But the best thing about all of that is that she did not care at fucking all. She had more important matters on her mind, like how she was gonna smash Bolas's face in next time she got the chance to or--  
or how just goddamn beautiful her girlfriend was, while her robed body bathed in the morning sun.  
Any other time Chandra would get up and look for ways to kill time, but lately she's become softer... and slower. Just infatuated with Nissa's grace. The way she carefully picked out her words when she talked, or when her usually expresionless face would show a hint of a smile at a joke Chandra made, or just... her.  
God, she just had to kiss her entire face and body when she woke up; Chandra just couldn't take it anymore. Somehow just... taking the time to take in everything surrounding her already lightened up her mood. It was harder to be angry and stay angry with Nissa around, even if she didn't do anything other than sleep.

Nope, Chandra can't keep her hands off of her now (or really ever) and so she moves one hand to cup her cheek gently. The sudden touch made Nissa twitch a little but soon lean into it and that sent a big grin to Chandra's face. What an adorable little pup.  
Her fingers slowly wandered along her face, to her jaw, along her neck to her collarbones. Everything was sharp, but beautifully toned. And yeah, maybe those fingers wandered lower to her breasts and maybe she played with them for a little bit. What can she say? Chandra just is a boobguy, through and through.  
What finally woke Nissa up though was when Chandra lightly dragged her nails along Nissa's waist - barely even touching her. She knew that was one thing that would always send shivers up and down Nissa's spine.  
And what better way to wake up than through melting underneath your partner's fingers? Chandra couldn't imagine anything better than that, nothing could ever beat that and she was ready to take in all the kisses and--

Nissa gave a disgruntled groan and turned her back to Chandra.  
Well. Nissa has never been a big cuddler.

"Wh- What was that??" Chandra disappointedly hissed at Nissa.

"You very well know how long I stayed up last night, baby..." she retorted, the petname not making her voice sound any less cold. She tried, at least.

"Well, that's on you, not me." Chandra pouted and inched closer to Nissa to be able to cuddle her from behind. She always had to be the big spoon... "Plus, I was awake late too. At least we had the same amount of sleep, that has to count as romantic."  
"Very."

This day could have definitely started better for Chandra, as she is now just quietly cuddling her girlfriend with little annoyed noises occasionally slipping from her mouth and her grip becoming warmer and warmer. So warm actually that she eventually had to move away in order to not accidentally burn Nissa.  
It took Nissa around half an hour until she was able to think clearly again; always needed her time in the morning to really wake up. And Chandra knew that, however it was getting increasingly harder to hold back her frustration.

And just as she felt like she was about to explode, Nissa turned onto her back and looked at her. Nissa's expression has visibly softened and Chandra could swear she could see a hint of a smile starting to form at the corners of her mouth. She loved seeing her so dramatically upset over literally nothing. And she also loved how easy it was to get Chandra to laugh again.

"Come here" She said it with such a playful ring in her tone that just squeezed Chandra's heart. It was little things like that that Chandra learnt to look out for with Nissa. She wasn't the greatest at showing emotion or affection, so it was always the little signs that meant so much. But Chandra wasn't going to make it easy for her.

"Oh, so you can push me away again? No, thank you!" That was something Chandra could never - for the life of her - ever control: being so dang dramatic.  
But there was no time to keep on being angry, because before she knew it Nissa tugged at her shirt to pull Chandra into her arms. And after that it was just soft laughter and kisses and cuddling.  
And maybe a little more than that.

And that is probably why their relationship has been so successful so far; it's being able to sense the other's feelings, to give them the time they need and to compromise. At least that was something they both had in common: The dedication to make it work.

That, and the love.

**Author's Note:**

> i was too much in the mood for fluff and also i only recently heard this ship exists and i??? love it???????  
> anyway i had fun with this


End file.
